Recapping is a common procedure for periods between drawing up fluids into a syringe and administering injections through a needle. The recapping procedure can occasionally cause needlesticks since users sometime misalign the needles with the openings on the caps. Needlesticks can be painful, but can also cause great inconvenience because all needlesticks must be reported. Also, since needles related to needlesticks must be discarded. medications contained within the syringes are unnecessarily wasted. Furthermore, fluids linked to these clean type of needlesticks can cause injuries and adverse reactions.